Estaciones en Malfoy Manor
by maraestelweasley
Summary: Estaciones en la mansión Malfoy Manor, con los Black y los Malfoy. Es una especie de AU donde los Black se llevan aparentemente mejor.


Titulo: Primavera en Malfoy Manor

La primavera había llegado hacia unos días y con ella el sol y el buen tiempo. En el jardín de Malfoy Manor estaban floreciendo las lilas, las camelias y las margaritas rosas que estaban plantadas a lo largo del jardín. Así como los árboles, los cuales estaban dando sombra a algunas zonas del mismo.

En el lado más cercano al salón, de todo el frondoso jardín, Narcisa acababa de servir el Té. Andromeda y Bellatrix estaban sentadas en butacas de madera, mientras les daba el sol en las piernas. Cuando Narcisa se sentó por fin junto a ellas, para disfrutar de un delicioso Té negro afrutado, se pusieron a hablar.

─ El otro día lleve a Nymphadora a que conociera Londres ─ comentó Andromeda ─ Había insistido tanto que al final tuve que llevarla.

─ Yo no se porque no le enseñas a esa niña lo que debe conocer y lo que no debe hacer ─ estalló Bellatrix.

─ Bella, mi hija esta muy bien educada ─ contestó Andromeda ─ que quiera ver mundo es una muestra de ello.

─ Haced el favor de dejar de discutir, vamos a tomarnos el Té y a charlar un rato ─ exclamó Narcisa.

─ Esta bien Cissy ─ dijo Andromeda ─ ¿Qué tal tú con el pequeño Malfoy?

─ Muy bien aunque últimamente esta un poco travieso ─ sonrío Narcisa.

─ Draco siempre fue un poco travieso hermana ─ rió Bellatrix.

─ Ha empezado con un tutor nuevo hace unas semanas y desde entonces parece que se niega a hacer nada con el ─ contó Narcisa.

─ Y ¿Qué paso con el anterior tutor? ─ preguntó Bellatrix.

─ El señor White tuvo que cambiar de trabajo a uno solo de mañanas, su mujer tuvo gemelos ─ contó Narcisa ─ El nuevo es el señor Bot.

─ ¿El señor Bot? Ese hombre tiene cara de higo ─ rió Bellatrix.

─ Sí ─ corroboró Andromeda ─ Ese señor le dio clases a la hija de los Parkinson y la pobre siempre decía que su tutor tenía cara de higo.

Bellatrix y Andromeda se estaban partiendo de la risa con esos comentarios, hasta que Draco apareció por el jardín y todas empezaron a hacerle mimos.

─ Tita, ¿Qué me has traído hoy? ─ preguntó Draco sonriente.

─ Nada, Cissy nos ha dicho que estas portándote mal con tu nuevo tutor y eso no esta bien ─ dijo Bellatrix.

Draco se puso triste ─ Ese señor me da miedo.

─ ¿Te da miedo? ─ preguntó Andromeda

─ Sí, Pansy me contó un día que ese señor es raro y que se parece a un higo ─ Draco miro a su madre ─ y me da miedo mirarle.

─ Draco ─ empezó Narcisa ─ las personas buenas no tienen que tener miedo a nada, y menos si eres un Malfoy.

─ Cissy solo es un niño ─ exclamó Andromeda.

─ Si, pero cuando antes aprenda a ser un señorito bueno mejor ─ terminó Narcisa mientras mirada a Draco.

─ Esta bien ─ Draco se puso recto ─ prometo ser un niño bueno.

Narcisa se acercó a Draco y con la mano le coloco bien el pelo, para después darle un beso en la mejilla y sonreír. Draco miraba mientras a sus dos tías, con esos ojos grises que su madre adoraba. Andromeda, Bellatrix y Narcisa siguieron con su charla mientras Draco volvía dentro.

Un par de horas más tarde, ya se había hecho de noche y tanto Andromeda como Bellatrix habían vuelto a sus casas. Narcisa había ordenado a los elfos que prepararan la cena mientras ella se encargaba de poner la mesa. Cuando la cena había pasado entre risas y charlas, sin sentido aparente para el pobre Draco, Narcisa decidió que era hora de acostarle y le llevo en brazos hasta su habitación.

─ ¿Qué tal has pasado el día? ─ preguntó Narcisa mientras le arropaba.

─ Bien, aunque las titas no me han traído ningún regalo ─ dijo Draco mientras se acurrucaba en la cama.

─ Para que a uno le traigan regalos tiene que portarse bien ─ contó Narcisa a su hijo ─ y además las personas educadas no preguntan si les han traído regalos, solo esperan.

─ Esta bien ─ dijo Draco muy bajito ─ seré bueno con el nuevo tutor y la próxima vez no preguntare, solo esperare.

─ Eso es mi niño ─ sonrió Narcisa.

Después le dio un besito en la frente y salio de la habitación sin hacer mucho ruido. Cuando se metió en la cama junto a su esposo Lucius, pensó que su hijo se estaba haciendo mayor, al fin y al cabo tanto para ella como para Lucius los últimos cinco años habían pasado volando.

Titulo: Verano en Malfoy Manor

Estaban en Agosto, en pleno verano y era imposible esquivar el calor por casi toda la casa. Debido a eso y a que su hijo Draco estaba pasandolo mal con tanto calor, decidieron instalar una piscina portátil en el jardín trasero de la casa.

Draco había saltado de la emoción mientras observaba como su padre con un toque de varita había instalado la piscina y después la había llenado de agua. Su madre le puso el bañador y aquel día no salio de la piscina hasta la hora de merendar.

Los días siguientes habían sido igual de calurosos y por lo tanto Draco había aprovechado para pasarse el día en la piscina y jugar con sus muñecos.

Un par de días más tarde, Narcisa y Lucius habían invitado a sus tías a pasar la tarde allí, así como a los padres de Pansy.

─ Hola Cissy ¿Qué tal estas? ─ pregunto Andromeda cuando llegó.

─ Hola Andromeda, bastante bien ─ dijo Narcisa ─ los demás estan en el jardín pasemos.

Narcisa y Andromeda pasaron al jardín y ambas se pusieron un vestido veraniego para tomar un poco el sol. Cuando Bellatrix llegó se sentó junto a ellas en otra hamaca y se pusieron a tomar el sol.

─ Cissy, traeme una toalla ─ dijo Lucius desde la piscina.

─ No mama ─ rió Draco ─ no quiero que salga del agua.

─ Cissy la tolla ─

─ Lucius no salgas del agua, que ahí estas muy bien además hasta que llegue Pansy queda un rato y mejor que estas ahí y juegues con tu hijo ─ Narcisa rió.

Cuando un rato después por fin los padres de Pansy trajeron a la niña, Draco se puso muy contento y Lucius pudo salir del agua. Mientras las tres hermanas seguían tomando el sol y charlando a veces.

─ ¿Qué miras? ─ preguntó Pansy

─ A ti, yo tengo mejores cosas para jugar que la muñeca fea ─ contestó Draco.

─ ¿Cómo qué? ─

Draco le mostro unas bolitas de colores de plástico y después le enseño un par de cestas que había en la piscina, Pansy sonrió.

─ Esta bien ─ dijo dejando a su muñeca en un lado de la piscina ─ pues juguemos.

─ Asi no ─ espetó Draco ─ tienes que lanzar las bolas rojas a la derecha y las azules y naranjas a la izquierda.

─ Simpre mandando ─ dijo Pansy ─ verás cuando vayamos al colegio, serás el peor Slytherin.

─ Un Malfoy nunca es peor en nada ─ dijo Draco muy serio ─ además los Slytherins son buenos en todo siempre.

─ Porque lo digas tú ─ Pansy le sacó la lengua.

Al final de la tarde, los dos amigos estaban exhaustos de tanto jugar en la piscina. Cuando los padres de Pansy vinieron a buscarle, la niña estaba medio dormida, al igual que Draco.

─ Draco vamos a ducharnos ─ dijo Narcisa.

─ No mama, quiero dormir ─ exclamo Draco.

─ Cissy dejale dormir, mañana le puedes duchar antes de desayunar ─ contó Andromeda ─ eso solía hacer yo con Nymphadora cuando era más pequeña y me dormia toda la noche de un tirón.

─ Esta bien ─ respondió Narcisa ─ pero solo por hoy

Draco se abrazo a su madre por el cuello y cerró los ojos. Cuando Narcisa le subio a su habitación y le metio en la cama con el pijama el niño estaba ya dormido.


End file.
